Vorhersehungen und Wahrheiten danach
by sessely
Summary: Spielt zu der Zeit der Marauders. Also, lasst euch überraschen und lest einfach. schon 9 kapitel fertig
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1: Auf zu einem neuen Abschnitt!

Hallo erst mal

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und Orte sind nicht von mir, zumindest nicht alle, sondern von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld was ja noch schöner wäre.Kapitel:1 Auf zu einem neuen Abschnitt

"Los Charly, Bill, beeilt euch, oder wollt ihr den Zug verpassen?" "Nein Mum." Kam es von beiden.  
"Na also. Charly es ist dein erstes Schuljahr viel Glück. Bill, du passt auf deinen kleinen Bruder auf das dass klar ist!" "Oh Mum muss das denn sein?" " Ja Bill das muss sein." Genervt dreinblickend steigt Bill in den Hogwarts-Express ein der schon laut aufschnaubte.  
"Los Charly rein mit dir, sonst Fährt der Zug ohne dich!" Der rothaarige Junge stieg ein. Kurz nach dem er im Express war knallten die Türen zu und der lange Zug mit den vielen Waggons setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Ein wirres durcheinander herrschte noch im Zug, da noch viele einen Patz suchten bei dem sie die ewig lange Fahrt aushalten würden.  
"Hey Charly, davorne sind noch zwei Abteile frei. Ey, da sind ja Claire und Fildus. Sie sind in meinem Haus und Jahrgang. Hey ihr zwei." Bill spurtete zu den beiden hin und begrüßte sie mit fleißigem Händeschütteln. Charly stand nur daneben und schaute sich um ob er nicht ein Abteil mit Erstklässlern finden würde.  
"Hallo Bill, na wie waren die Ferien?" " Echt Spitze und deine Fildus?" " Auch super. Ich war mit meiner kleinen Schwester in Bulgarien auf einer Drachenfarm." " Echt? Ist ja super, musst du mir alles nachher erzählen!"  
"Hallooooo Bill und alles klar? Wer ist überhaupt der kleine der dich schon seit dem Gleis 9 3/4 verfolgt?" " Ach, dass ist nur mein kleiner Bruder Charly. Es ist seine erste Fahrt nach Hogwarts, da soll ich ein wenig auf ihn aufpassen. Hm, mir geht's blendend."  
" Bill ich hab ein Abteil gesehen in dem noch mehr Erstklässler sitzen." Mit einem kleinen Dackelgesicht bettelte Charly, da er ja nicht sicher ist ob Bill ihm das erlaubt.  
" Na hau schon ab. Wir sehen uns ja dann in Hogwarts." " Danke Bill bis später." Und schon war der kleine Junge, im Abteil das er gesehen hatte, verschwunden.  
Bill machte es sich derweil mit seinen Freunden im Abteil ihrer Wahl bequem und sie plauderten über die Geschehnisse. Der schwarzhaarige Junge Namens Fildus wurde sofort über seinen Urlaub ausgefragt:  
" Warst du wirklich allein mit deiner Schwester in Bulgarien?" "Nein, meine Eltern waren auch mit! Ich wollte nur vor dem kleinen etwas angeben. Wir sind ja immerhin drei Jahre älter als er, verstehst du das? Sag mal ist er wirklich schon elf?" "Ja ist er. Charly ist nur einwenig klein." "Und zierlich." fügte Claire hinzu die gerade ihr Handgepäck verstaut hatte.  
" Mein Bruder ist zwar klein und zierlich...", wobei er das Wort zierlich betonte " dafür aber pfiffig wie ein Fuchs, oder Schlange, je nach Sichtweise. Also, Themenwechsel, wie war es denn nun in Bulgarien bei den Drachen Fildus?" fragte Bill nun doch so neugierig wie ein Slytherin wenn es darum geht einem Gryffindor eins auszuwischen.

In der Zeit bei Charly:

Charly hat es sich inzwischen auch bequem gemacht und unterhält sich fleißig mit den anderen Erstklässlern im Abteil. Das Thema mit dem sie sich alle unterhalten ist, in welche Häuser sie wohl kommen werden.  
" Also ich hoffe ja mal das ich nach Hufflepuff komme" sprach ein Blondgelocktes Mädchen. " Dort soll es einfach toll sein. Eine super nette Hauslehrerin, witzige Geister die einem bei den Hausaufgaben helfen und einen Gemeinschaftsraum sollen die haben DOPPELT SO GROß wie die anderen." "Echt toll, aber ich will trotzdem lieber nach Gryffindor." "Du auch, ich dachte schon ich bin vielleicht der einzige hier der dort hin will." Erleichtert, das noch jemand nach Gryffindor wollte, atmete Charly aus und lies sich locker in den Sesselähnlichen Sitz zurück fallen. Er zappelte mit den Beinen, er konnte das, da er nicht mit den Füßen auf dem Boden ankam.  
Die Gruppe unterhielt sich weiter bis es plötzlich im Gang des Waggons krachte.  
"Was war das?" fragten die fünf Kinder sich und versuchten sich nicht anmerken zulassen das sie doch einwenig Angst hatten. Da die Atmosphäre durch das rasch aufgezogene Gewitter ohne hin schon merkwürdig war. Langsam hörte man wie sich etwas auf dem Gang bewegte und immer näher kam, bis es auf einmal vor der Abteiltür stand und man den Schatten sehen konnte der sich an der Tür zuschaffen machte. Es zuckte ein heller Blitz auf als sich die Tür öffnete und eine Gestalt im Türrahmen stand. Die Kinder bibberten vor Angst bis sie sich beruhigten, da sie erkannten wer da in der Tür stand.  
"Ihr Lieben etwas Süßes?" Eine ziemlich stark gebaute Frau, mit einem Wagen voller Süßigkeiten und Getränke, stand vor der Tür und schaute die Kinder fragend an. "Was ist, habt ihr etwa Angst vor mir? Ah, ich sehe ihr seid Erstklässler, nun gut also ich tue euch schon nichts. Möchtet ihr nun etwas oder nicht?"  
Erleichterung machte sich breit und der erste Ausruf nach Süßigkeiten kam. "Ich hätte gern einmal Berty Bots Bohnen in sämtliche Geschmacksrichtungen und fünf Schokofrösche, sowie eine Flasche Kürbissirub bitte." Kam von einem schmalen groß gewachsenen, für sein Alter, Jungen der auch sofort eine Hand voll Silbermünzen der Frau entgegenstreckt.  
"Ich hätte auch gern Berty Bots Bohnen, aber zweimal und zweimal Kürbissirup mit Schoko. Was schaut ihr so, noch nichts davon gehört? Na ja wie auch gibt's ja noch nicht lange. Also Kürbissirup mit Schoko ist ganz einfach Kürbissirup in einer Schokohülle abgefüllt. Jetzt verstanden?" stilles nicken von allen.   
Der Junge, der die Erklärung gab, hatte zum ersten mal im Zug etwas gesagt. Woraufhin ein Mädchen nichts besseres zu tun hatten als sofort ein blödes Kommentar abzugeben.  
"Ah, er kann ja doch reden. Seht ihr, ich hab's ja gesagt. Und, in welches Haus willst du?" fragte das gelockte Mädchen den Jungen in einem frechen, provozierenden Ton. Dieser war von so einem Fragenüberfall sichtlich entsetzt. Seine Blicke drückten eine Art von Abneigung  
und Skepsis aus.  
"Habt ihr gedacht ich bin stumm, oder was? Ich wollt nämlich nur erst mal sehen ob man sich mit euch einlassen kann da hier ja noch kein Wort über die Slytherins und ihr Haus gefallen ist. Ich will dort nämlich unbedingt hin und da ihr ja in ein anderes Haus als ich wollt ist es soundso egal. Eine Tafel Riesen Schoko bitte!"  
Alle Kinder bekamen was sie wollten und ihr Geld war noch nicht einmal alle! Im Zug kann es manchmal ziemlich teuer sein. Die Diskussion über die Häuser ging trotz Papierrascheln und mampfenden Schülern weiter. " Also du willst echt nach Slytherin, ja? Ich hab gehört die machen allen anderen das Leben unnötig schwer." "Weist du ob Slytherin den anderen Häusern gegenüber irgendwelche Vorteile haben..., ähhh? Wie heißt du gleich noch mal?"  
"Mein Name ist Deladus Spinoza. Und, wie heißt ihr?" Das gelockte Mädchen nannte ihren Namen als erstes "Ich bin Jane Ciato und elf Jahre alt" "Ich bin Charly Weasley, auch elf."  
"Weasley? Dein Vater arbeitet doch im Ministerium, oder? Mein Vater kennt nämlich einen Weasley. Sie sind Arbeitskollegen und gute Freunde." Warf der große Junge ein. "Und wie heißt du?" fragte Jane, neugierig wie sie eben ist. Sie wäre gerade zu perfekt als eine Hufflepuff. "Hab ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt?" "Nein!" kam es von allen anderen, "Gut, also ich bin Hubertus Quick. Und arbeitet dein Vater nun im Ministerium, in der Abteilung für Muggelartefakte Charly?" "Ja, er arbeitet da schon über fünf Jahre." Gab er leicht verlegen zurück, da nicht viele wissen in welcher Abteilung sein Vater arbeitet. Ist nämlich nicht gerade hoch angesehen.  
"He, Deladus, stimmt das was die zwei..." auf Jane und Charly zeigend "...erzählt haben?"  
"Nun ja, so genau weis ich das auch nicht weil Slytherin einen neuen Hauslehrer bekommt, Hubertus. Ob es Vorteile hat oder Nachteile deswegen auch nicht. Vielleicht ist er ganz anders als der alte Hauslehrer. Aber das mit dem Den anderen das leben schwer machen trifft soviel ich weis nicht auf jeden zu und bis jetzt auch noch nicht auf mich." "Also bist du, sozusagen noch Slytherin-Keimfrei!" "Jaaa, so könnte man das nennen." "Und warum willst du nun nach Slytherin?" "Ganz einfach. Ich finde die Farben so toll!" Umphh. Die anderen fünf sind gerade von ihren Sitzen gefallen und wackeln nur noch mit ihren Zehen und Fingern. "Hey ihr, was macht ihr denn?" fragte Deladus nun doch sichtlich über diese Reaktion geschockt. Jane riss sich als erste wieder zusammen "Mode bewusst was? Oder einfach nur scharf auf Grün und Silber?" "Ganz eindeutig. Beides." Gab Deladus als Antwort und wieder fielen alle, die sich versucht hatten wieder hinzusetzten erneut um. Platsch. Zehen und Finger wackelten wieder. Das konnte doch nichtwahr sein. Ein Junge der nur wegen den Klamotten und deren Farbe , sowie der Einrichtung in dieses Haus wollte. Ein wahres Slytherin wäre auf die ganzen Fragen gar nicht eingegangen. Aber wer noch keiner ist kann ja noch einer werden.

Wieder bei Bill, Fildus und Claire:

Die Antwort auf Bills frage, wie es denn war, kam erst nach einer längeren Denkpause, auf Seiten von Fildus, der zu überlegen schien wie er denn anfangen sollte. Auf einmal brach ein regelrechter Redeschwall aus ihm heraus. Er beschrieb alles bis ins kleinste Detail.  
"Wir sind mit Flohpulver, durch das Flohnetzwerk wie ihr wisst, bis zur Grenze von England geflogen. Dort stiegen wir in soetwas wie den Fahrende Ritter. Das ist der, der Hexen und Zauberer in der ganzen englischen Muggelwelt aufsammelt." Gab er noch schnell als Erklärung hinterher, da die anderen scheinbar nicht genau wussten was der Fahrende Ritter ist. Er erkannte dass an den Fragezeichengesichtern. "In Bulgarien angekommen haben wir uns erst einmal umgesehen, wo es denn zur Farm ging. Busse und andere Krach machende Dinger waren im Umkreis von 25 km der Drachenfarm verboten. Daraus folgt natürlich das man nur mit Flohpulver, Besen, Portschlüssel oder durch apparieren dahin gelangt. Fragt jetzt bitte nicht wieso apparieren erlaubt ist, ich weis es nämlich nicht. Alles zum Schutz der Kreaturen, da sie ein empfindliches Gehör haben und als Vorsichtsmaßnahme damit man die Mugel schneller erkennt, die sich verfahren haben. Dies scheint aber nicht sooft der Fall zu sein, da auch einige Hexen- und Zaubererdörfer um die Farm herum waren."  
Er erzählte so ausgiebig über die Hinfahrt, dass sich Claire und Bill schon wieder einem anderen Thema zugewandt hatten. Nämlich dem, dass es einen neuen Lehrer und einen neuen Hauslehrer für Slytherin geben sollte. Was sie aber nicht wussten war dass dieser Lehrer auch sie und alle anderen unterrichten würde und dass, wie sollte es auch anders sein, noch in einem Fach das fast keiner leiden kann. Claire und Bill beschlossen dann dass es wohl oder übel ein genauso arroganter Hauslehrer sein würde wie Slytherin ihn immer gehabt hatte.  
"Ähm Leute, ich dachte ihr wolltet mehr über den Urlaub erfahren oder etwa nicht mehr?" er schaute sie mit böse funkelnden Augen an da er das Ablenkungsthema nicht gerade toll fand.  
"Ja wir wollten was über euren Urlaub wissen aber nicht stundenlang von eurer Anreise! Die scheint dir ja besser gefallen zu haben als die Drachenfarm. Nun ja wie dem auch sei, wir würden gerne etwas über die Drachen und der Farm an sich erfahren. Wie zum Beispiel ob es dort nur Drachen gab, wie viele, was für welche, bist du auf einem geflogen und so was. Und nicht wie ihr oder womit ihr eure Anreise verbracht habt!" schweigen, langes endloses schweigen folgte. Ja die Wahrheit kann Minuten des Schweigens bedeuten. Fildus traute sich gar nicht mehr etwas zu sagen aus Angst es könnte wieder falsch sein. Er sah es ja ein dass er ziemlich lange mit der Anreise verbrachte aber zu den Drachen wollte er auch noch kommen. Außerdem fand er die Anreise ziemlich spannend und aufregend, man erzählt eben davon am meisten was man am besten fand auch wenn es hier nicht zu traf, denn hier war etwas ganz anderes das wichtigste.  
"Also wenn ihr mir jetzt wieder zuhört kann ich euch ja erzählen das ich mit einem Pfleger auf eine Drachen geflogen bin Ich weis nicht genau was es für einer war, denn er war nur auf Durchreise dort um 2 Monate nicht fliegen zu müssen." "Aber du sagtest doch gerade dass du auf ihm geflogen bist. Wie soll er sich dann auf deutsch gesagt ausruhen?" "Ganz einfach. Der Pfleger wollte ihn auf soetwas ähnliches wie eine Weide schaffen und da ich gerade vor der Tür zu seinem Gehege stand, also dem vom Drachen, hat er mich gefragt ob ich nicht lust hätte mit ihm mit zu kommen. Was ich natürlich sofort bejahte. So ging ich schnell zu meinen Eltern, sagte bescheide, holte meinen Umhang weil es schon kalt wurde und der Flugwind bestimmt auf Dauer auch kalt ist. Die Weide ist ziemlich weit weg müsst ihr wissen."  
"Wie weit?" fragte Claire neugierig mit großen weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Na so ca. 25 Flugmeilen plus Minus zwei." "Und soweit seid ihr mit den Drachen geflogen? Ohne das er euch abgeworfen, gegrillt oder ihr falsch geflogen seid?" Fragte Bill jetzt wieder neugierig. Er erhoffte sich keine große Antwort von dem blondhaarigen Jungen. "Ja sind wir. Er, der Drache, war super nett und liebenswert. Schmusekatze oder das Gegenteil von eine Werwolf." Witzelte er herum, denn das Gegenteil von einem Werwolf war für einen Drachen nahe zu unmöglich.  
"Fildus erzählte noch eine ganze Stunde von der Drachenfarm. Wie sie zum Beispiel sich mit anderen Zaubererfamilien getroffen haben und eine Kneipentour gemacht hatten. Wie es mit dem netten Drachen weiterging, wie und wo sie gewohnt haben. Bill und Claire bemerkten gar nicht wie schnell die Zeit verging. Das Gewitter, das getobt hatte, hatte sich lange wieder beruhigt und es wurden wieder Sonnenstrahlen auf die Erde durchgelassen.  
Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach wurden von Charly die Waggontür und dann die Abteiltür aufgerissen. Bill, Claire und Fildus erschraken als sie ein grünes, Schlangenhaariges (er hat Schlangen auf dem Kopf), kreischendes etwas namens Charly Weasley im Abteil stand. Claire fing auf einmal an zu lachen und erntete von den drei Jungs die nun im Abteil waren fragende Blicke. Charly war mittlerweile zum heulen zumute, denn er hasste Schlangen und alles was keine Arme, Beine oder Füße hatte. Bill wusste das und suchte verzweifelt einen Gegenfluch in seinem Kopf, fand aber keinen. Also versuchte er erst einmal Charly zu beruhigen was leichter gesagt ist als getan war, da die Schlangen je nach Angsthöhe des Verfluchten mehr beziehungsweise weniger bewegten. Fildus und Claire überlegten auch aber ihnen ist auch nichts eingefallen außer: "Hey Charly, versuch mal ganz ruhig zu werden und deine Angst oder den Hass vor diesen Tieren zu überwinden. Vielleicht ist es nämlich so einer von diesen Angst-Bestiegen-Zaubersprüchen." Charly versucht sich zu beruhigen aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Ein Fortschritt allerdings war, dass sich die Schlangen beruhigten und nicht mehr ständig vor Charlies Augen rumwuselten.  
"Setz dich doch erstmal hin. So kann das doch nichts werden. Am besten ist du versuchst zu schlafen oder unterhälst dich mit uns damit du die Schlangen vergisst." "Du bist witzig. Wie soll ich die denn vergessen, die wuseln schließlich auf "meinem" Kopf herum und nicht auf deinem!" entgegnete er sauer und hysterisch. Aber wo Sie recht hat, hat Sie recht. Sie beruhigen sich wenn ich ruhig bin und wackeln mehr wenn ich mich aufrege "Wer hat das eigentlich getan?" "Keine Ahnung. Aber ich weis dass er für jemand anderes bestimmt war. Als ich von unserem Abteil die Tür aufmachte, weil wir etwas gehört hatten was ziemlich merkwürdig klang, rief jemand einen Zauberspruch. Ich hatte ja meinen Kopf hinaus gesteckt damit ich etwas sehen konnte. Und schwups, hatte ich Schlangen auf dem Kopf." "Weist du vielleicht aus welchen Häusern die Duellanten stammen?" "Ja klar, der eine war ein Hufflepuff und die andere eine Ravenclaw." "WAS, EIN HUFFLEPUFF UND EINE RAVENCLAW DUELLIEREN SICH? DAS kann doch nicht wahr sein." "du brauchst ja nicht gleich einen Hysterie Anfall bekommen bloß weil sich die zwei Häuser in der Wolle haben. Obwohl ich zugeben muss dass es doch ziemlich ungewöhnlich ist. Was haben wir eigentlich für einen Mond zurzeit? Vielleicht liegt es ja daran. Es gibt einige Theorien das Muggel und Zauberer kurz vor Vollmond 'ein wenig' gereizt sind da viele um solche Zeiten keinen Schlaf großartig bekommen und somit genervt aufstehen und sich über jede Kleinigkeit aufregen, nur um ihrer aufgestauten Frust abzubauen." Sagte Fildus schnell um die Lage nicht noch zu verschlimmern. Denn ein hysterisches Weib langt. Auf der Welt gibt es ja genug von denen. "Ja, das hab ich auch schon gehört. Aber ist da was dran, ich meine bei Werwölfen ist es ja kein Thema aber bei Muggel und Zauberern?" "Jaja, diese Theorie ist sogar teilweise bewiesen. Aber irgendwas mit den Sternen und der Aura, wenn man es so nennen kann, wird es schon sein. Am besten wir fragen mal in Wahrsagen, vielleicht weis der Professor es ja."  
"Die. Niemals. Die sieht doch bei allen den mal etwas Schlimmes passiert ist, wie zum Beispiel bei einem Unfall im Quidditsch, gleich den Tod voraus und wie ihr seht lebe ich immer noch."  
Inzwischen sind Charlies Schlangen kürzer geworden, da er über den Hysterieanfall und die Mondgeschichte nur noch lachen kann und somit diese Viecher vergessen hat.  
"Charly, deine Schlangen sind fast weg." "Ja? Toll es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Ignorieren, einfach ignorieren und ablenken." "Gut. Sag bitte deinen neuen Freunden dass wir in ca. 20 min. da sind und sie sich an den riesigen Mann wenden sollen. Er ruft euch, aber manchmal ist das Gerede von den anderen so laut das man ihn kaum versteht. Ach und Charly.." "Ja, was ist denn jetzt noch? Wir müssen uns doch noch umziehen oder?" "Deine Schlangenhaare sind weg." Sagte Bill noch schnell da er sich ja auch noch umziehen musste. Charly freute sich riesig, verbarg es allerdings da es ihm jetzt zu peinlich gewesen wäre vor Freude in die Luft zu springen. Also ging er los, in der Hoffnung keinen Fluch mehr so schnell abzubekommen. Er ging zu seinen Freunden um denen das alles zu erzählen, was Bill ihm sagte. "Wir sind in ca. 15 min. da, also umziehen und dann auf dem Bahnsteig dem großen Mann folgen."

Jane und Susan machten sich auf den Weg zur Toilette um sich dort ihre Schuluniformen anzuziehen. Die Jungen zogen die Vorhänge des Abteils zu und versperrten, mit einem Gürtel den sie um die Türklinke gelegt beziehungsweise gespannt hatten (sie können noch keine Verschließungszauber nur Öffnungszauber), die Tür um sich umzuziehen. Die Mädchen sollten klopfen wenn sie wieder hinein wollten, falls diese Gattung von Jungs vergessen sollte die Tür richtig zuzumachen oder vergessen haben sie wieder aufzumachen.  
Nach ca. fünf Minuten waren die Jungs fertig. Erst nach weiteren fünf Minuten kamen dann die Mädchen wieder.  
"Wozu braucht ihr denn solange?" fragte Hubertus, der diese Frage aber selbst beantworten konnte. Die Mädchen haben ihre noch mal ordentlich gemacht beziehungsweise hochgesteckt, was das schwarzhaarige Mädchen getan hat. Sie hat eine sehr schmale Figur und wunderschöne Hände. Zart und doch stark, gepflegt und doch nicht etepetete. Ja, dass ist Susan die die fünf kennen.  
Als es sich die fünf Kinder für einpaar Minuten in Sitzen bequem gemacht hatten, hielt der Zug an. Außerhalb des Zuges sieht man einpaar Kerzen in Laternen flackern. "Wir scheinen dazu sein." "Ja. Machen wir uns auf den Weg zu dem großen Mann. Ich glaube ich sehe ihn schon von hier drinnen."  
Die Abteiltür wurde auf gerissen und Bill + Freunde standen im Abteil. "Los jetzt oder wollt ihr etwa die Boote verpassen?" Die Kinder sprangen auf und gingen schnell zum Ausstieg des Waggons. Sie hielten den Atem an, wie auf Kommando, als sie den riesigen Mann vor ihnen sehen. "Alle Erstklässler zu mir bitte. Schön, so sind wir vollzählig? Scheint so, also auf zu den Booten!" Sie folgten alle dem Riesen ohne nur ein Wort über dessen Größe zu verlieren. "So, ihr seid ja ziemlich viele. Ich bin Rubius Hagrid, Hüter der Ländereien und Schätze von Hogwarts."  
An den Booten angekommen fuhren sie hinüber zum Schloss. Wo sie eingewiesen werden und in welches haus sie kommen und natürlich um dort die Zauberei zu studieren und erlernen.  
In der Großen-Halle war Ruhe eingetreten als sich die Tür öffnete. Das Gemurmel über den neuen Hauslehrer der Slytherins ging allerdings trotzdem noch leise weiter, bis Dumbledore anfing lauthals um Ruhe zu bitten. Die gesamte Schülerschaft erschrak über diesen lauten Beginn. "Ich weis dass unser neuer Lehrer, Professor Snape, eine Attraktion ist. Da nicht jedes Schuljahr ein neuer Lehrer und sogar Hauslehrer an unserer Schule sein Lehramt beginnt. Wie immer ist der Wald der Schule gesperrt und die Hausordnung und Schulordnung hängen in den Häusern beziehungsweise bei Mr. Filch an der Eingangstür seines Büros. Jetzt aber zu unseren Neuankömmlingen. Prof. Mc Gonagall, sie können jetzt mit dem Hut beginnen." Er zeigte auf einen Alten aber dafür noch ziemlich stabilen Hut.  
"Sind Sie bereit?" fragte Mc Gonagall den Hut der nur nickte, wenn man es so nennen kann wenn er mit dem Hutzipfel sich vorbeugte. "Gut. Für euch neue viel Glück." Der Prof. rollte eine Pergamentrolle auseinander, die solang war wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
"Susan Aquill." Rief sie. Susan trat vor, bekam den Hut aufgesetzt und...  
"Mh, wo stecke ich dich hin? Ah, ich weis...Gryffindor!" Der Gryffindortisch brach in Applause aus als sie die Entscheidung hörten. Mc Gonagall rief einen Namen nach dem anderen auf. Hubertus konnte nach Ravenclaw. Deladus, wie er wollte, nach Slytherin. Jane wie zu erwarten war nach Hufflepuff. Bei Charly allerdings brauchte der Hut ziemlich lange, da er mit Charly ein Gespräch führte. Diese hörte Mc Gonagall nicht, sowie die anderen Profs. und Schüler.  
"Ich kann ein Stück in deine Zukunft und einen Geist sehen. Jung und stark bist du mit einem Geist den man nicht brechen kann, oder verwirren. Zwei Persönlichkeiten, eine wahr und eine gespielt. Betrug und Liebe. Dein Weg ist schwer doch, ..., halt mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen. Du willst nach Gryffindor zu deinem Bruder? Du hast schon jetzt Freunde in jedem Haus, nutze diese Freundschaften weise und geschickt." Der Hut sprach wieder so dass ihn alle hören konnten. "Die Feind Slytherin und Gryffindor, einst vereint und in Jahren wieder. Aber, nur weil ihr das wisst, ihr alle auch ihr Lehrer, heißt das nicht ihr könnt weiter machen wie bisher. Versucht euch zu bessern, findet Freunde in anderen Häusern, damit eure Kinder und Kindeskinder in einem Hogwarts lernen das OHNE Hass und Zwietracht ist. Mein Urteil für diesen Knaben ist..." jetzt wieder leise "wie er es wollte und sein Schicksal will..." nun laut das ihn auch die Schüler in den hintersten Reihen hören konnten "...GRYFFINDOR! Mach das Beste daraus, aber denk dran, denke nicht über meine Worte lange nach nimm sie hin und dann vergiss! Zu gegebener Zeit wird sich das alles klären, in Jahren vermutlich."  
Ein nun total verwirrter Gryffindor der daran denken sollte nicht über dieses Gespräch nach zudenken setzte sich. Zu gegebener Zeit wird sich das alles klären, in Jahren vermutlich.  
Diese Worte brannten sich in sein Gedächtnis ein als er über seinem Teller saß und träumte. "Hey Charly, huhu" Bill wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Charlies Augen herum "...alles OK bei dir, was hast du bist du krank?" "Mh, nein. Mir geht es gut ich denke nur über die Worte des Sprechenden Hutes nach. 'Die Feinde, Slytherin und Gryffindor, einst vereint und in Jahren wieder.' Schon komisch was, dass er das ausgerechnet sagte als ich dran war und nicht in seinem Lied erwähnt hatte das er zuvor sang." "Ja, schon komisch, aber der Hut weis er tut, sagt und lieber für sich behält." Bill klang ziemlich verwirrt, da er soetwas auch noch nicht erlebt hatte. "Nun iss wenigstens etwas, sonst hält man dich noch für Magersüchtig."

tbc

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Kommis sind gerne gesehen.

Ciao und bis bald eure sessely


	2. Bekanntschaften, Wiedersehensfreuden

Kapitel 2: Bekanntschaften, Wiedersehensfreude und Erklärungen

2. Kapitel: Bekanntschaften, Wiedersehensfreude und Erklärungen

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Orte sind nicht von mir (zumindest nicht alle) sondern von J.K. Rowling bla bla bla  
Zeichenerklärung: ... Sind Gedankengänge  
" ..." Sind Wörtlicherede  
'...' Sind Zitate  
Much fun and

Kapitel 2: Der erste Tag , Bekanntschaften, Wiedersehensfreude und Erklärungen

Am gleichen Abend noch bezogen die Schülerinnen und Schüler ihre Räumlichkeiten. Die Zimmer waren jeweils vierer Zimmer, das heißt entweder vier Jungs oder vier Mädchen in einem Zimmer. Je nach dem welcher Schlafsaal es eben ist.  
Charly teilte sich das Zimmer mit drei anderen netten Jungs die er ja noch besser kennen lernen würde in den nächsten Tagen und Nächten.  
Die einzigen aus seinem Jahrgang die er kannte, waren natürlich im Mädchenschlafsaalstrakt. Die männlichen Wesen durften dort nicht hinein, die weiblichen allerdings konnten zu den Jungs in den Schlafsaal. Nur das diejenige, die erwischt wird, bei Dumbledore landet.

Das erste Frühstück in Hogwarts war gekommen. Die Erstklässler mussten sich erst noch an die Zeiten gewöhnen, manche mehr manche weniger. Die Weasley Brüder saßen ca. 5m entfernt. Bill kann es sich nicht leisten auf seinen Bruder aufzupassen, oder besser gesagt Babysitter zuspielen. Charly konnte sich nicht als Weichei schon am ersten richtigen Schultag einen Namen machen und meidete ihn, also Bill, erst mal ein wenig. Er bekam aber schnell mit das sich auch andere an ihre Geschwister hefteten. Da er eine gute Beobachtungsgabe hat weis er genau wer mit wem verschwistert ist. Als der Weasley- Sprössling sein zweites Stück Toast verdrückt hatte kam McGonagall zu jedem Schüler ihres Hauses, Gryffindor, und verteilte die Stundenpläne für dieses Jahr. Klein Weasley saß weit vorne am Tisch und bekam somit seinen Plan zeitiger als die meisten anderen. Er studierte ihn fleißig und bemerkte das er mit den meisten Fächern etwas anfangen konnte aber bei dem Fach Zaubertränke war er sich nicht so ganz sicher. "Was lernt man denn da wichtiges?" brabbelte er in sich hinein. Als er keine richtige Antwort fand beschloss er zu seinem Bruder zugehen und ihn zufragen.  
"Der kommt mir bestimmt patzig." Brabbelte er wieder auf dem Weg zu Bill.  
"He Bill." "Was ist kleiner?" kam es, wie gedacht, in einem patzigen Ton. "Was lernt man in Zaubertränke eigentlich?" Bill stöhnte genervt auf und stellte sich hin um Charly hinter sich her in den Gryffindorturm zu schleifen.  
"Was sollte das da unten kleiner? Ich habe keinen Bock vor den anderen auszusehen wie dein Babysitter!" fuhr Bill Charly jetzt leicht wütend an. "Aber so was in der Art bist du doch. Also, sagst du mir nun wieso es wichtig ist oder nicht?" Charly fand seine Antwort gut gekontert da Bill leicht irritiert schaute. " Na schön, also gut, aber hör ja zu! Der Sinn vom Zaubertränkeunterricht, mal überlegen. Ich glaube... es gibt keinen." Jetzt hatte Bill es geschafft ihn zu irritieren. "Wieso wird es denn dann unterrichtet?" Schnapp. Die Falle war zugeschnappt. "Weil es nur ein Fach ist um das Leben hier schwer zumachen, T's zu bekommen, was natürlich auch in anderen Fächern möglich ist und um Punktabzug zu bekommen. Auch in anderen Fächern möglich, aber da wird man mit allen Häusern gleich behandelt. Der bisherige Kauz von Tränkeprof. hat Gryffindor immer Punkte abgezogen und Slytherin immer gelobt auch wenn sie scheiße gebaut haben. Sprich was in die Luft gejagt haben, der Kessel dermaßen übergelaufen ist das die ganzen Kerker reichlich mit dem Trank oder dem Schaum bedeckt waren. Der war echt reif für St. Mungo." "Also war der Kauz bescheuert oder einfach nur schon immer ein Slytherin gewesen?" "Schon immer ein Slytherin gewesen." "Ach so. Das erklärt einiges." Nicken auf beiden Seiten. "Sag mal Charly, denkst du wirklich Zaubertränke ist sinnlos?" "Ich weis es doch nicht, Mensch. Vielleicht ist es ja so, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich werd ja morgen Abend schon sehen ob es wichtig ist oder, wie du sagtest, sinnlos. Moment mal. Du kannst aber nicht von deinem Kauz ausgehen, wir haben einen neuen in Zaubertränke." "Stimmt aber trotzdem bist du nicht gerade unbelügbar." "Wieso das denn, kapier ich jetzt nicht?" "Ganz einfach. Zaubertränke ist das dritt wichtigste Fach überhaupt hier in Hogwarts." "Was ist denn dann das wichtigste und das zweit wichtigste Fach?" "Na denk doch mal nach!" schweigen auf beiden Seiten. "Ich seh schon, du hast keinen Plan oder?" "Doch, doch, ich hab nur nachgedacht. Ich schätze das wichtigste ist die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Das zweite Zauberkunst, als drittes wie du gesagt hast Zaubertränke. Als viertes vielleicht Verwandlung und als fünftes Pflanzenkunde. Wenn ich's mir recht überlege ist eigentlich fast alles gleichwertig, da man ohne das eine das andere nicht durchführen kann, wie z.B. Zaubertränke. Ohne Pflanzenkunde kann man Zaubertränke nicht perfekt beherrschen. Oder Verwandlung, ohne Zauberkunst wo man die Grundkenntnisse lernt wäre fast unmöglich." Der kleine Weasley dachte nochmal über seine Worte nach während Bill, nun ja, nicht wusste was er sagen sollte. "Bill, alles OK?"  
Stummes nicken war zu sehen. "Woher weist du das denn schon alles, du hattest doch noch gar keinen Unterricht wo man es dir hätte erklären können?" "Logik, Bruderherz, Logik." " Logik, nur Logik? Du musst doch aber dazu wissen was man in den Fächern so tut." "Auch kein Thema. Du kennst doch diese Teile, wie heißen die nochmal ach ja, Bücher. Kennst du doch Bruderherz." "Stell mich bloß nicht als blöd oder bescheuert dar, oder soll ich dir Beine machen!"  
Charly ging in Richtung Schlafsäle gefolgt von Bill. Der kleinere drehte sich um und rannte, nur so aus Spaß, quer durch den ganzen Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum immer noch gejagt von Bill. Sie rannten über Stühle, Tische, Sessel und Regale egal ob groß ob klein und zu ihrer Verwunderung haben sie nichts kaputt gemacht sondern nur ab und zu runter geschmissen. Falls dies jedoch geschehen sollte, also etwas kaputt ginge, können sie ja immerhin zaubern und das mit einem Reparo, für das jeweilige Teil, wieder in Ordnung bringen. Sie rannten ca. 15 Minuten so durch den Turm als völlig unerwartet das Portrait der Fetten Dame zur Seite schwang und ein Lehrer eintrat. "Ok." Kam es nur ganz leise bevor die Stimme von ihrem Unterton ablies und weiter sprach: "Was habt ihr beide denn hier angestellt, das Zimmer sieht ja aus als wenn eine Schar Flüche vorbeigekommen wären?" Der Professor sah sich weiter um bis er sich wieder den Weasley- Brüdern zuwandt "Hallo Bill, na gute Ferien gehabt?" Charly sah entsetzt den Prof. an und dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu Bill der einige Meter hinter ihm stand. "Hallo Lupin. Der Sommer war nicht schlecht, ansich, nur das Wetter war bescheuert. Wie war ihrer Professor?" "Nicht schlecht. Wer ist das den du gejagt hast, dein Bruder?" "Japp." "Ähm Bill, wer ist das und was unterrichtet er du hast ihn Professor genannt?" " Oh verzeihung das ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt habe." Bill und Charly blickten ihn entgeistert an. "Mein Name ist R. J. Lupin, Lehrer in Hogwarts für das Fach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe." "Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?" "Lupin ist als Lehrer voll in Ordnung und als Kumpel und guter Freund so und so. Was machst du eigentlich hier Remus?" "Ich habe dich gesucht Bill. Du bist der beste des letzten Jahrganges, wie wäre es wenn du mir ein bisschen am Wochenende hilfst bei meiner Arbeit mit den Tieren." "Und wieso brauchst du hilfe, du hast doch Hagrid?" "Hagrid ist unterwegs um ein neues ,Mitglied' für unseren Wald zuholen. Also was sagst du? Das würde bedeuten das du dich im verbotenen Wald umsehen kannst, dazu lernen kannst und deine Geschicklichkeit mit magischen Geschöpfen verbessern kannst oder erst richtig lernst." Bill staunte nicht schlecht über dieses Angebot, da er erst ein Jahr mit diesen Geschöpfen etwas zu tun hatte und das nur im Rahmen des Unterrichtes oder einer Strafarbeit.  
"Ihr du'tst euch? Ein Lehrer und ein Schüler per du. Das gibt's doch gar nicht!"  
"Ähm Charly, so heißt du doch." Nicken von Charly's Seite. " Deine ersten Unterrichtsstunden beginnen gleich also ab mit dir! Bill mit dir muss ich noch reden. Es stört ja nicht wenn du zuspät kommst." "Ohje, jetzt haben James und Sirius doch noch auf dich abgefärbt. Hast du sie mal wieder gesehen im Sommer, wie geht es ihnen so?" "Deine Aussage verstehe ich jetzt nicht. Hast du noch nicht in deinen Plan geschaut?" Bill rollte ein Blatt Pergament aus, auf dem sein Stundenplan für dieses Schuljahr aufgeschrieben stand.  
"Über James und Sirius reden wir später." Sprach Remus als Bill noch immer mit seinem Plan beschäftigt war. "Chem (er räusperte sich), stimmt. Ist ziemlich egal wenn der Lehrer später da ist als der Schüler stört es so und so keinen. Themenwechsel. Über was wolltest du noch mit mir reden Remus?" Bill hatte sich in einen Sessel vor den Kamin gesetzt und starrte ihn an. "Ich wollte mit dir noch ausmachen wenn und wo wir uns diesen Samstag treffen." " Du wolltest nur das mit mir bereden und deshalb hast du Charly eine viertel Stunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn weggeschickt?" "Nunja" er fing an ein wenig zu stottern "... das ist doch ganz einfach. Er hat jetzt Verwandlung und ich kann mich noch sehr gut an meine erste Verwandlungsstunde erinnern und auch daran das ich das erste mal das Klassenzimmer nicht gefunden habe. Das hat Gryffindor zehn Punkte gekostet."  
"Ok." Was anderes viel Bill nicht ein und seinen spöttischen Unterton hätte sogar ein alter Opa mit Gehörschaden wahrgenommen. "Was? Was ist so lustig? Rück's raus!" "Nö, wieso!" Remus schwang sich aus seinem Sessel hoch, in dem er es sich mittlerweile bequem gemacht hatte und stürzte sich auf Bill der schon lachte bevor die eigentliche kitzelattacke seines besten Freundes gestartet wurde. Als Remus nämlich aufstand stolperte er über den kleinen Tisch, schmiss auf diesem sogleich ein paar Kerzenleuchter und Vasen mit Blumen um und landete ziemlich ungemütlich auf dem Fußboden. Endlich wieder aufgerafft fing er an Bill durch zu kitzeln.  
"Also Remus was ist nun der eigentliche Grund für diesen auftritt hier?" Er konnte gerade so diesen Satz heraus bringen als Remus eine kleine Pause machte. "Welcher Auftritt, was meinst du Bill?" "Ich meine das du mir irgendetwas erzählen willst aber nicht so richtig weist wo anfangen oder ob du es mir erzählen kannst." "Du hast recht. Mit beiden." "Oh, er gibt mir recht. Drei Rote Kreuze im Kalender eintragen!" R.J. schaute Bill mit masakrierenden Blicken an. "Willst du mich jetzt umbringen oder was ist los Remus?"  
Die Stimmung von Remus schlug plötzlich von Freude und Heiterkeit auf Trauer und Hass um. Lupin stellte sich gerade hin, sagte nichts und verlies in Windeseile den Gemeinschaftsraum. In einem Sonnenstrahl, der durch ein Fenster kam, blitzte etwas kleines kurz auf. scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Musst du dein Maul auch immer soweit aufreisen Bill. Das kann ja nicht normal sein.  
Eiligen Schrittes lief Bill in die Richtung von Hagrids - Hütte wo der Rest der Schüler die mit Bill Unterricht haben schon auf den Professor warteten. Wir haben doch noch lange rumgedruckst. Waren die Gedankengänge vom grooßen Weasley als er sich seinen Mitschülern näherte.  
"Hast du Professor Lupin gesehen Bill? Er ist doch sonst immer so überpünktlich." Fragte Jane Ciato als Bill neben ihr stand und in Gedanken versunken schien. "Was äh nein hab ich nicht seit heute morgen."

Warum hat mich der Professor eine Viertelstunde vor Stundenbeginn weggeschickt? Die Räumlichkeiten sind so einfach zu finden das, dass auch nicht der Grund sein kann. Charly stand vor dem Klassenzimmer, in dem der Verwandlungsunterricht statt finden sollte. "Keine ist hier. Wie ätzend ist das denn!" Er brabbelte wieder vor sich hin ohne es zu merken.  
"Hey Gryffindor!" schallte es durch den Gang in dem der kleine Weasley stand.  
"Heute schon gekotzt oder siehst du immer so aus?" Ein großgewachsener Slytherin stand vor ihm. Hinter dem großen Jungen versteckte sich ein etwas größerer Junge als Charly es ist.  
"Ey du, was glotzt du so!" "Ach verpiss dich einfach du Arsch!" "Uuuhh. Da ist wohl jemand ganz mutig." "Jaaa, ganz mutig." Kam es aus dem Hintergrund " Deladus sag blos du wirst jetzt auch so eine Slytherinbakterie." "Wieso, ich hab doch jetzt gar nichts gemacht!" Völlig entrüstet starrte Charly in die Richtung wo er die Stimme vernommen hatte. "Was willst du Norlus?" Kam es von dem Slytherin hinter dem sich Deladus versteckte und streckte seine Nase noch weiter dem Himmel entgegen. "Was ich will weist du ganz genau." "Ach und was wäre das?" fragte der Slytherin der den Namen Phineus Furs trägt. "Ich will dir die Fresse dermaßen polieren das du dich drin spiegeln kannst. Da ja deine Fresse dann nicht mehr an Ort und Stelle ist, wo sie hingehört, sondern irgendwo anders."   
"Uuuhh. Mir wackeln schon die Knie so viel Angst hab ich jetzt vor dir." Eindeutig gespielt wackelte er mit den Knien.   
"Nur weil du Sucher bei den Gryffindors bist musst du dich lange nicht so aufführen wie der Kaiser der Welt! Oh verzeihung ich meine natürlich König, denn für einen Kaiser bist du viel zu bescheuert."  
Fildus schritt eiliger voran als er es bis jetzt getan hatte und steuerte direkt auf den eingebildeten Typen zu, der sich scheinbar erst im ersten Jahr befand.  
"An ihrer stelle würde ich das lassen Mr. Norlus."  
Mr. Norlus? Warum nennt er ihn Mr. Norlus und meine Bruder beim Vornamen? Das muss ich weiter beobachten! Charly's Gedanken konnten das nicht begreifen. Wie sollte er auch wissen das sein Bruder und Remus sich schon seit Bill's erstem Schuljahr kannten?  
"Na toll ein Professor kommt dir auch noch zu Hilfe. Schwächling."   
"Lass uns das Freitag Abend 20:00 Uhr klären, am See, verstanden!"  
"Ok Norlus, bis Freitag und bestell dir schon mal einen Sarg vor!"  
"Mr. Furs ich würde ihnen raten sich zu beherrschen. Mit dem Gryffindorsucher ist nicht zu spaßen. Geben sie sich also bitte Mühe sich nicht am Freitag Abend im Krankenflügel sehen zulassen auch wenn es mich wundern würde wenn sie dort nicht auftauchen. Viel Glück dann." Den letzten Satz pfiff Lupin fast als er sich entfernte um in seine Gemächer zugelangen. "Ich geh dann mal, ich will ja nicht zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde in diesem Schuljahr zuspät kommen. Sonst muss ich vielleicht nachsitzen und kann diesen kleinen Slytherin am Freitag nicht platt machen. Ciao Charly wir sehen uns später im Gemeinschaftsraum." Fildus bemühte sich noch rechtzeitig zum Rest der Klasse zukommen. Momentmal. Wo ist eigentlich der Professor hin, er ging doch in die völlig falsche Richtung? Da fällt mir ein er sah ziemlich, na sag schon, ... traurig? ... müde? ... gekränkt? ... aus. Irgend wie komisch. Und er trug seine Haare offen. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht so richtig. überlegte der Sucher auf dem Weg.  
"Und kommt jetzt immer dein Bodyguard oder gleich sechs davon?"  
"Hat da jemand was gesagt? Ich glaub ja doch eher nicht, ich hör bestimmt schon Gespenster." Mit einem derartign Unterton Sprach der kleine Weasley, das er einem schon fast im Gesicht landete, um die Slytherinbakterie noch mehr zu provozieren. Was ihm gelang. Er ballte seine Fäuste und wollte schon fast auf Charly losgehen als eine Meute Erstklässlerin den Gang einbog und er es doch unterlies.  
"Mr. Weasley." "Ja." "Erstens sprechen wir nicht von Gespenstern sondern von Geistern zweitens sprechen wir ziemlich deutlich, dass sie es hören und drittens und somit auch letztens verbiete ich ihnen sich über Geister lustig zumachen!"  
Der fast Kopflose Nick hatte sich zu den Streithähnen begeben und Charly einwenig eingeschüchtert, er hatte ja noch nie von einem Geist eine kleine Prdigt bekommen, was man deutlich daran erkannt das sein Blick von der Geradeausschaupose in die Ich-schäm-mich-Pose überging.  
"Was lachen sie so Mr. ...? Ist ja auch egal. Es gibt keinen Grund sich über diesen Jungen lustig zumachen." "Ach, und was sollte der Grund sein das ich mich nicht über ihn lustig machen sollte?" "Dieser Junge Mann hier ist so schlau jetzt schon wie sie in zwei Jahren nicht sein werden da sie sich im Moment auf einem geistigen Status befinden der eines muggels mit sechs Jahren gleicht. Um nur einen Grund zu nennen. Warum holen sie so viel Luft, schlägt ihnen die Wahrheit auf den Magen oder gibt ihr Gewissen zu das sie sich wie genannter Status benehmen? Und sie Mr. Weasley, warum werden sie denn so rot, es gibt doch gar keinen Grund sich für ihre Klugheit zuschämen?"  
Der Slytherin ergriff wieder das Wort bevor es Charly bekam: "Na hört euch das mal an. Noch ein Verteidiger der Gryffindors. Jetzt fühlst du dich toll was. Soviele Leute die dich bemutteln, dass muss dir doch Spaß machen." "Sie halten ambesten mal die Klappe, Muggelstatus." "Was hast du gerade gesagt? Muggelstatus? Und das zu mir?" "Ich habe es nur wiederholt. Es war ganz allein Sir Nicholas's Idee und nicht meine, du Slytherinbakterie."  
"Ich dreh dir den Hals um und dem eures 'wunderbaren' Suchers ebenfalls! Ihr Gryffindors seid wirklich eine Schande, ihr lebt mit Schlammblütern in einem Haus und seid total bekloppt."  
Phineus konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sein Gesicht färbte sich rot und an seinen Fäusten, sie er schon die ganze Zeit im fester ballte, liefen schon kleine rote Rinnsale entlang. Diese konnte er seinen Fingernägeln verdanken, welche sich in sein Fleisch gebohrt hatten und diese rote Flüssigkeit zum vorschein brachten. Charly, der das bemerkte, konnte sich ein Kommentar diesbezüglich nicht verkneifen: "Na, na, na, wer wird denn vor Wut sich gleich ans eigene Fleisch gehen?" mit ironischer Stimme starrte er dem blutenden Slytherin in die Augen. Dieser ballte seine Faust immer fester und die roten Spuren auf seiner Hand und den Fingern wurden größer und tropften auf den Boden. Die fast schwarze Farbe des Steines lies die kleinen Tropfen nur erkennen wenn man weis wo diese sind, ansonsten sind sie so gut wie gar nicht sichtbar.  
"Ey Phineus, was ist denn mit deiner Hand los? Zeig mal her!" ein nicht gerade schmächtiges Mädchen rannte auf den Furssprössling zu. Sie hatte eine Gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit den Gesichtszügen des Blutenden.  
Das Mädchen schnappte sich die Hand und machte sie mit etwas Gewalt und beschimpfungen auf. Dies getan sah sie ein paar rundliche kleine Rillen aus denen Blut austrat. Sie holte aus ihrer Tasche ein kleineres täschchen heraus und verpflasterte die Hand. Phineus lies diese Prozedur über sich ergehen ohne auch nur einmal genervt aufzumotzen, zu meckern oder zu wiedersprechen.  
"Musst du immer diese scheiße anstellen, kannst du dich nicht mal wie ein normaler Zauberer benehmen? Da muss man sich ja für dich schämen und so was ist dann mein Bruder nicht zu fassen! Fertig." "Danke." Kann es ganz leise und fast unhörbar von Phineus der sich seine doch einwenig blutverschmierte Hand betrachtete.  
"Eins sag ich dir du gehst heute nochmal zu Madame Pomfrey bevor du dich in deinem Schlafsaal verkriechst und nachdenkst wem du welchen Fluch aufhalsen kannst."  
"Is ja gut da brauchst du ja nicht gleich hysterisch zuwerden." Phineus klang doch ziemlich genervt da seine Schwester ihn regelrecht wie eine Furie angegiftet hatte und das auch noch vor den anderen Schülern und noch dazu Gryffindors.  
Die drei Jungs aus Charly's Schlafraum, Jane und Susan begaben sich zu Charly der das ganze Schauspiel sehr amüsant fand und leise kicherte um nicht von den anderen, die dass alles andere als lusitg fanden, bemerkt zuwerden. Man kann ja nie wissen wie die so drauf sind.  
"Na du, amüsierst du dich gut?" "Hm, was? Ach ihr seid es ich dachte schon, ach nichts. Und wie war eure erste Nacht in Hogwarts?" Die zwei mädchen sprachen gleichzeitig:  
"Einfach toll. Wir haben ein Zimmer und sind mit echt tollen Leuten da drin." Beide fingen wieder genau gleichzeitig an lauthals los zulachen, da sie ihr Chorwerk äußerst witzig fanden. "Und wie war deine erste Nacht hier?" fragte Jane immer noch mit ihrem Lachkrampf kämpfend. "Auch toll nicht wahr Jungs?"  
"Ja echt spitze. Ich wette du bist der schlauste in diesem Jahrgang." "Nun übertrib mal nicht. Ich habe lediglich mal etwas über Drachen gelesen und im Muggelfernsehen als Mythosgeschichte gesehen." "Ist doch egal. Du weist es, dass ist das was toll ist." Der Junge aus Charly's Zimmer schien ihn richtig zuverehren wie einen Legendären Zauberer oder einen Helden.  
Die Kinder redeten noch eine Weile über dies und das bis die Tür zum Klassenzimmer aufging und alle eintraten. Charly steuerte automatisch im gerede auf die rechte vorderste Bank zu. McGonagall, die Lehrerin für Verwandlung redete auf alle ein wie wichtig Verwandlung sei und das Studium der Zauberei. Erst als sie eine Frage an die Klasse stellte wurde diese aus ihren Tagträumereien geweckt.  
"Also wer kann mir nun sagen was wir in diesem Fach lernen und sagt bitte nicht wir verwandeln Dinge. Das stimmt zwar aber nur Oberflächlich. Also?"  
Alle rappelten sich auf und einige von ihnen meldeten sich sogar. Unter ihnen, wie auch nicht anders zuerwarten, Charly. McGonagall nahm einen nach dem anderen an die Reihe doch keine Antwort war ihr zu hundertprozent recht. Klein Weasley fuchtelte mit seinen Händen vor McGonagall's Gesicht herum als wenn er irgendwas verscheuchen wollte.  
"Ja Mr. Weasley. Haben sie eine ordentliche Antwort oder cersuchen sie Luft einzufangen?" "Eine Antwort die fast zu hundertprozent richtig ist." "Na dann lassen sie mal bitte hören. Machen sie sich bitte keine Notizen, wir wollen erst einmal sehen was Mr. Weasley zusagen hat. Bitte sie dürfen beginnen." Mit einem ich-wieis-das-sie-es-nicht-wissen-Blick starrte der Professor auf Charly.  
"In Verwandlung lernt man, wie sie schon sagten, das verwandeln von Dingen in andere Dinge. Oberflächlich gesehen. Tiefgründig allerdings lernt man alles was man braucht um überleben zukönnen, oder um sich im Schulgebäude heimlich umzusehen wie sie Professor." McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich scvghloagartig als sie die Worte innerlich nochmal wiederholte. "Professor stimmt etwas nicht oder sind sie geschockt das ich weis das sie ein Animagus sind?" "Das letztere. Woher wissen sie davon? Ich habe das Thema Animagi noch nicht einmal erwähnt und sie wissen sogar das ich einer bin."  
"Das hat er bestimmt von seinem Bruder." Warf ein Slytherin ein.  
"Da muss ich sie leider enttäuschen Mr. Peura. Sein Bruder kann dies garnicht wissen da ich erst seit diesem Jahr ein Animagus bin." McGonagall starrte Charly immer noch an als ob er sich jede Minute in eine Bestie verwandeln würde. Der angestarrte wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Es erklären woe er es herausgefunden hatte oder doch lieber schweigen.  
"Könnten sie bitte der Klasse erklären wie sie es herausgefunden haben?" Von Charlyl's Seite nicken und zustimmende Blicke. "Gut. Sie alle machen sich Notizen und werden diese dann als Aufsatz verfassen. Das wird ihre erste Zensur werden. Wenn sie nun bitte beginnen Mr. Weasley."   
"Sofort. Also ich habe sie daran erkannt das sie gestern Abend nach der Zeremonie aus der Großen Halle gegangen sind. Ich wollte mit ihnen reden über die Fächer und die Art der Vorbereitung."  
"Ach, das können wir ja dann tun. Bitte weiter denn bis jetzt ist ihre Erklärung doch ziemlich dürftig."  
"Das ist nicht mehr nötig. Also bin ich ihnen nach und nichts und. Sie waren verschwunden. Deshalb kehrte ich in die Große Halle zurück. Nach dem Essen wurden wir zu unserem Turm geführt und da sah ich eine Katze. Ich betrachtete sie von weitem und erkannte das diese um jedes Auge einen dunklen Ring hatte in Form ihrer Brille. Das merkte ich mir und beobachtete die Katze weiter. Wie sich herausstellte blieb sie die ganze Zeit auf dem Gang des Gryffindorturmes, hab ich recht?" " Ja." "Das war noch ein Indiz dafür das die Katze ein Hauslehrer ist und zwar der von Gryffindor."  
"Wie waren sie sich allerdings so sicher?"  
"Durch einen Zufall. Ich bin gestern noch einmal hinaus um etwas auf einem Stillen Örtchen zuerledigen. Als ich nach der Katze Ausschau hielt, also nach ihnen, sah ich wie diese Katze sich von dem Gang wegbewag und in Richtung des Büros von professor Dumbledore ging. Und wissen sie nun wie ich sie erkannte?"  
"Ja. Ich habe mich ja vor dem Eingang zurück verwandelt um das Passwort zusagen."  
"Genau und das hab ich gesehen, sehr interessant zubeobachten."  
"Aber wie kamen sie auf die Idee das so was existiert?"  
"Meine Eltern sind Zauberer wie sie wissen und haben sehr viele Bücher. In diesen habe ich dann über viele Geschöpfe, Helden der Zaubereigeschichte, Flüche und Verwandlung in Tiere gelesen. Bei dem letzteren stand auch etwas über Animagi. Jetzt alles geklärt?" Auf McGonagalls Seite kam nur ein nicken von den Schülern war nur das kratzen und eintunken der Federn zuhören. Diejenigen die nicht schrieben staunten oder wareneinfach nur unaufmerksam weil es sie nicht interressierte.

Fortsetzung folgt ...  
Bis dann und noch schöne Ferien für die die noch welche haben.

Ciao eure sessely


	3. Remus' und Bills Geschichte

Kapitel 3: Remus' und Bills Geschichte

Disclaimer: Jeder kennt das ewige Disclaimer, sind nicht von mir sondern von J.K.Rowling ich verdien damit kein Geld und und und.  
Kapitel: 3? (mindestens 20)

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Kapitel 3: Remus' und Bills Geschichte:

Charly war in allen Fächern des tages mit seinem Wissen den anderen weit voraus und sammelte damit viele Punkte für sein Haus. Doch es stellte sich ihmm immer wieder die Frage neu die Remus und Bill betraf. 'Wieso kennen sich ein Lehrer und ein Schüler schon scheinbar so gut das sie sich dutsen.'

"Ich glaube diese Frage kann mir nur einer beantworten. Bill. Wo steckt er eigentlich?"  
Er kanns einfach nicht lassen, sobald er angestrengt nachdenkt und überlegt rutschen ihm unbeabsichtigt ein paar Wörter und Sätze heraus. Auf der Suche nach seinem Bruder traf er Jane und Fildus die nicht wussten wo er sein sollte.   
"Er hatte sich heut morgen so komisch verhalten." " Ja und Professor Lupin ist nicht zum Unterricht erschienen, dass war super, Freistunde am Verbotenen Wald, was soviel wie ab in den Wald bedeutet."  
Sehr hilfreich, ihre Antworten.

Irgendwas muss die zwei eingeschüchtert haben, aber was? Und wer zum Teufel ist dran schuld?" Dachte sich der Weasley-Sprössling auf dem Weg nach draußen. Als er jedoch um eine Ecke bog rannte er gegen ein großes schwarzes Ding. " Scheiße, verfluchte kannst... oh.?"  
"Ja, was wollten sie sagen?"  
"Ich, ich, ich war in Gedanken und da, da bin ich in sie rein gerannt, ausversehen natürlich."  
"Natürlich." Aus der Stimme des Lehrers sprang regelrecht der Sarkasmus hinaus.  
"Sie haben es also nicht bemerkt, richtig? Kleiner Tipp wenn sie das nächste mal, ganz ausversehen natürlich, wieder jemanden umrennen wollen passen sie auf auf wen sie ihre Wut ablassen und starren Sie gerade aus damit sie nicht noch Gefahr laufen schmerzhaft mit einer Wand bekanntschaft zumachen!"  
"Hm, ja, ich werds mir merken. Sind sie doch Prof. Snape, Lehrer für die Kunst der Zaubertränke?"  
"Was hat das jetzt mit dem Crash zutun?"  
"Nichts. Nur eine Frage, Zaubertränke ist doch eines der wichtigsten Fächer. Ich weis, dass man Zauberer und Hexen damit vernichten oder verletzen kann, aber kann man diese auch heilen, schützen oder wieder beleben?"  
"Sie zeigen offenbar viel interesse für die Tränke. Ich werde ihnen also ihre Frage beantworten aber nur die eine. Ja es gibt Tränke mit Schutzwirkung oder Heilkräften, aber wie Sie sich vielleicht denken nicht mit der Wirkung jemanden Wieder zubeleben. Allerdings gibt es eine Materie die ein unsterblilches leben verleihen, sie heißt der Stein der Weisen. Es gab sehr viele seiner Art jetzt aber nur nocheinen im besitz von Nicholaus Flamel. Sie werden das alles noch früh genug lernen, verlassen sie sich drauf. Also dann, wir sehen uns zur ersten gemeinsamen Unerrichtsstunde." Snape klang sichtlich von dieser diskussion genervt und begab sich weiter dort hin, wo er hin wollte, nämlich zu Dumbledore.  
Der ist Lehrer? Nie im Leben. Er ist viel zu nett für einen Lehrer im ersten Jahr, aber die Mädchen werden sicher auf ihn fliegen immerhin hat er ja doch einen nicht gerade schlaksigen und schmächtigen Körper vor zu weisen und seine Sachenordnung macht das ganze nicht gerade uninteressanter. (Musste gerade an eine Freundin von mir denken als ich das schreib, da sie ein totaler Snapefan ist, Sirius natürlich auch und Remus aber na ja weiter geht's!)  
Ja, ja, Snape hat sich in den zwei Jahren erstaunlich geändert und ist um einiges in Sachen Muskeln und Konversationsweisen reicher geworden.

Immer noch auf der Suche nach seinem Bruder ging er nun in Richtung 'Verbotener Wald'. Dort angekommen machte er eine kleinen Erkundungsspaziergang um zusehen wo es Bill hinverschlagen hat.  
Die Ländereien bestanden aus einem großen See der sich um das Schloss zog, einen Wald mit vielen magischen Geschöpfen, manche mehr manche weniger gefährlich. Auf einer Seite des Schlosses verengt sich der See und genau da, an dieser Enge, gab es eine Brücke die zur anderen Seite, logischer Weise, führte. An diesem Ufer hinter dem Horwarts-Internat standen vier grooße Bäume die Schatten spendeten für diejenigen die sich auf der Bank niedergalassen hatten, oder sich am Fuße des Baumes ausruhten und vielleicht ein verspieltes Picknick machten. Tief im Aldes inneren gab es einen Sumpf in dem so manches Geschöpf versunken ist. Dieser ist von Sagen umwogen und für keinen Schüler erreichbar da ja der Wald eigentlich verboten ist.  
Es gibt also einfach keine Möglichkeit Leichen verschwinden zulassen,ohne das es bemerkt wird. Es sei denn man ist denn man ist Lehrer oder Wildhüter von Hogwarts.

Als Charly unter den Bäumen stand, um sich ein wenig abzükühlen, von der Hitze die sich im laufe des Tages entwickelt hatte, sah er eine in schwarz gehüllte Person die sich am Waldesrand niederlies. Diese hockte, wie zu erkennen war, auf den Knien mit dem Gesicht in die Hände vergraben.  
In der Hitze ging der Weasley - Sprössling zurück zum Schloss, als er sich noch einmal nach der Person umsah hokte diese immer noch in der gleichen Pose auf dem Boden.  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war angenehm kühl, was wohl auch der Grund war das sich viele in diesem aufhielten.  
"Hallo Charly, na wie war dein Tag so?" fragte Claire die neben Fildus saß  
"Och, ganz OK, allerdings nicht gerade lehreich." "Wieso das, unser erster Tag war sehr lehrreich?" "Weil ich fast immer die ganze Zeit geredet habe und nicht der Professor, oder jemand anderes. Wisst ihr vielleicht wo Bill ist?" "Bist wohl zu schlau was? Bill ist im Schlafsaal. Ich würde allerdings lieber nicht reingehen, er ist ungenießbar seit heut morgen. Wie liefs mit dieser Bakterie?" "Sir Nicholas hat ihn in den Status eines Muggels mit sechs Jahren eingeordnet, danach war er baff. Die Wahrheit kann verletzend sein, ts." "Muggelstatusgehirn? Das is gut, das ist sehr gut." Fildus setzte ein hinterhältiges Lächeln auf, als eindeutig Bill vorbeirannte und den dreien nur ein paar Wörter hinwarf: "Bin weg kann spät werden!" "Bill ich muss dich..." Doch bevor der kleine Weasley weiter reden konnte schwang das Portrait der Fetten Dame schon wieder an ihren normalen Platz und Bill war irgendwo in den Gängen. "...noch was fragen. Ach was solls."  
"Er kann es nicht ertragen." "Ja du hast recht. Warum muss er auch immer seine Klappe soweit aufreisen, ohne zu merken was er sagt." "So ist er eben unser Bill."  
"Was wolltest du ihn denn fragen?" "Ähm, na ja, ich glaube nicht das ihr das wisst aber einen Versuch ist es ja wert. Warum nennt Professor Lupin Bill beim Vornamen und jeden anderen mit förmlicher Mr. Sonstewer Anrede?" "Das ist es also, mehr nicht?" Claires Gesicht hellte sich auf da sie schon dachte sie müsste ihm jetzt bei irgendwelchen Hausaufgaben helfen.  
"Charly, kommst du bitte mit nach draußen wir versuchen die Sache verdekt zu halten." Flüsterte Fildus ihm ins Ohr. Nicken folgte.  
So gingen die drei Gryffindors nach draußen um sich ein ruhiges, schattiges Plätzchen zu suchen. Letztendlich saßen sie im Schatten einer Peitschenden Weide und Claire versuchte Charly alles zu erklären.

"Also Charly, als wir in unserem ersten Schuljahr waren, war Professor Lupin und Snape im siebten Jahr und somit letzten. Auf jeden Fall hatte Lupin wenig Freunde, Snape gleich gar nicht das ist aber eine andere Sache. Nun ja Prof. Lupin hatte drei Freunde: James Potter, ehemaliger Sucher in Gryffindor, Peter Pettigrew ebenfalls aus GD und seinen besten und teuersten Freund Sirius Black. In jenem Jahr sollte allerdings noch einer dazu kommen.  
Bill verstand sich nicht sehr gut mit anderen Leuten, wie du vielleicht von zu Hause kennst, aber als er Lupin das erste mal bei seinen Zufluchtsstätten sah heulte dieser Rotz und Wasser. Ich bin keine gute Erzählerin kannst du bitte weiter machen Fildus?" "Klar. Also Bill sah Lupin wie er sich die Augen ausheulte und setzte sich prompt dazu ohne ein Wort zusagen. Nur von Lupin waren ein paar Wörter zu hören 'Was tust du hier?' und 'Wer bist du überhaupt?'. Bill beantwortete die Fragen nicht und schwieg weiter eine halbe Stunde lang. Nach der er dann dochnoch sagte: Ích sitze hier und denke nach über dieses beschissne leben und heiße Bill Weasley, Gryffindor.'. Diese Worte ließen Lupin aufhören zu schluchtsen. Er war scheinbar froh das noch jemand sein Leben beschissen fand, auch wenn er es keinem wünschte. So saßen sie öfters gemeinsam bei den Zinnen und starrten in den Himmel. Irgendwann müssen die beiden sich alles was sie bedrückte einander erzählt haben. Wir wissen nicht wann und was, aber es hat beiden geholfen. Als sich das Schuljahr dem Ende neigte waren die zwei so dicke Freunde das er, Bill, mit den Marauders öfters an den Wochenenden rumhing. Sie haben ihn akzeptiert da er für ihrer aller Freund Lupin wie einSeelisches Pflaster war und scheinbar immer noch ist. Als das Ende des Jahres in Hogwarts dann doch kam wollten sich die beiden ambesten gar nicht mehr trennen, da der eine für den anderen immer halt bot und sie alles mit einander teilten.  
Im zweiten Jahr wurde Bill auf Rat von allen Marauders aufgeschlossener und begann mit anderen zureden und Freundschaften aufzubauen. Dies gelang ihm aber nur recht schlecht da er sich nicht öffnen konnte und ohne das sind richtige Freundschaften fast unmöglich. In der reichlichen Mitte des Jahres begann er sich ein klitzekleines bisschen zu öffnen so das er mit zwei Leuten es tatsächlich geschaft hat ein Freund zusein und Freunde zuhaben." "Und das seit ihr zwei." "Ja, aber es wäre nett wenn ich weiter reden könnte. Das Eis was sich um Bill befand begann einkleinwenig zu schmelzen als..." "Fildus, du hast etwas vergessen!" "Achja und was?" "Bill verbrachte im zweiten Jahr fast jeden Abend und manchmal sogar die Nacht bei den Zinnen und hing wieder seinen Gedanken nach. Zu Vollmond war es immer am schlimmsten, da durfte man ihn gar nicht ansprechen da man eh keine Antwort bekam und wenn dann war sie meist 'Lass mich in ruhe'oder 'ist mir doch egal' schlimm, schlimm."  
"Gut hätten wir das, dann kann ich ja weiter machen. Bills Eis schmolz also im zweiten Schuljahr, soweit waren wir ja schon. Im driten ging es sehr wenig weiter und der Grund dafür war Lupin. Er machte seine Eilausbildung als Lehrer, da es keine gab. Für die Schüler sehr praktisch für die Lehrer nicht gerade.  
Als bekannt gemacht wurde, am ersten Tag, das es einen neuen Pflege magischer Geschöpfer Lehrer gibt, bemerkte Bill gar nicht wer es war , da er wieder einmal seine Gedanken versunken war. Dumbledore überlies damsls das rednerpult Lupin für seine Eingangsrede die lautete: 'Die meisten von euch kennen mich bestimmt nicht mehr aber ich war vor zwei Jahren selbst noch Schüler dieser Schule und bin froh einige jetzt wiederzusehen, die mir in dieser Zeit geholfen haben.' er blickte damals genau in Bills Richtung der erst jetzt mitbekam wer da oben am Pult stand.   
Ich glaube er konnte es gar nicht so richtig fassen. Als die Rede weiterging hörte er genauer hin ohne das er hinschaute. In meinem Unterricht werden sie alle viel lernen und auch anwenden können. Eines ist allerdings für eine gute zusammenarbeit wichtig und das ist Ehrlichkeit.' Auf diese Worte hatte dein Bruder gewartet. Es hatte einen gewissen Unterton und als er das hörte begannen seine Augen zu strahlen und er schien den genauen Sinn dieses Untertones zu kennen. Lupin Rede sorgte erstmal für kurze Ruhe, da viele nicht begriffen einen so jungen Lehrer zu haben. Andere motzten auf, was heist andere nur die Erst und zweitklässler. An diesem Abend war Bill eine Stunde nach der Bitte in die Schlafsäle zugehen, zu den Zinnen geschlichen. Als er die Steinstufen empor stieg hörte er schon jemanden rufen, wie er uns erzählte. Als er oben angekommen war fand er seinen besten Freund Remus vor, der schon auf ihn zu warten schien. Dein Bruder erzählte uns das der erste Satz von Lupin 'Wie früher, genau eine Stunde nach dem Ausgehverbot.' gewesen wäre.  
Wir konnten uns damals noch nicht denken wie sehr sich die zwei in diesem Jahr noch brauchen würden. Vorallem Lupin deinen Bruder, da er der einzige wahre Freund hier war und ist. Deshalb nennen die zwei sich, wenn sie allein sind oder bei Claires und meinem beisein, beim Vornamen. Dich scheinen sie automatisch mit einbezogen zu haben."  
"Nein, haben sie nicht. Der Professor hat mich wegeschickt damit die zwie sich unterhalten konnten."  
"Das glaub ich eher weniger, dass er sich deshalb weggeschickt hat. Er hat seine erste Unterrichtstunde um fünf Minuten verpasste und musst somit die ganze erste Woche jeden Tag nachsitzen und Strafarbeiten verrichten. Er hatte pech das er gerade bei einem Grauen vollen Lehrer hatte, der Kautz wie wir ihn nannten bis letztes Jahr. Das wird der Grund dafür gewesen sein." Das glaub ich zwar nicht aber na ja. Charlies Geist arbeitet schon wieder auf hochtouren. "Danke ihr zwei. Wisst ihr vielleicht wo Bill vorhin hingerannt ist?" Claire atmete tief ein und ruhig und lange aus, da sie dachte er hätte es verstanden. "Ich glaube nicht das er gefunden werden will." "Wieso nicht?" "Lass es einfach, er hat seine Gründe!"

Feierabend für diesmal.

Ich hoffe es war recht und gegen Kommis bin ich nicht abgeneigt.

Also dann bis zum nächsten mal

Na dann Ciao,  
Eure sess


	4. Du und Ich

Kapitel 4: Du und Ich

Du und Ich

Huhu ich bin schon wieder daaaaa,

Ohne großes Vorgerede gibt's das vierte Kapitel.  
Für alle die es interessiert im nächsten Pitel gibt's was von Schandmaul zu lesen (Inhalt von einem Lied)

E-Mail: Nix von mir alles geklaut (fast), kein Geld und so weiter. Jeder kennt das ja  
Kapitel: 4?

Kapitel: Du und ich

Bill rannte durch die Gänge auf der Suche nach seinem Seelenverwandten und Freund. Am Ende das zehnten Ganges machte er kehrt und lief in Richtung eines Ausgangs zu den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Dort angekommen blickte er sich eilends um und hörte noch ein paar Schüler rufen was für ein Idiot er sei, was ihn denn gestochen hätte oder ob er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte.  
Hab ich die etwa angerempelt oder wieso regen die sich so auf? Wo hat er sich nur versteckt, dass gibt's doch garnicht. Die Zinnen ist zwar einfallslos von ihm aber wieso nicht!  
Bill drehte wieder um und rannte zu den Zinnen. Er eilte die Stufen hinauf und bemerkte dass auch diese Idee nicht hinhaute, da nur er sich auf dem kleinen Terrassen ähnlichen Platz befand. Also lief er den ganzen Weg zurück und beschloss bis zu Hagrid's - Hütte zu rennen.  
Rennen wird auffallen, ich gehe am besten nur etwas zügig. Gesagt, getan. An der Hütte angekommen, was ca. zehn Minuten dauerte, sah er sich um und rannte am Waldrand entlang, doch die Hitze schlauche nun immer mehr. Bill setzte sich an den See und lies ein paar Steine über ihn springen. Hinter ihm, etwa hundert Meter entfernt, vernahm er ein leises knacken und schleppendes aufsetzen von Füßen, er fuhr sofort herum und rannte diesem Geräusch hinterher, was eindeutig in den verbotenen Wald führte. Die Schritte wurden schneller und poltriger bis sie auf einmal verstummten.  
Der große Weasley unterbrach seinen Spurt um zu hören wo er sein könnte, denn mitlerweile war er sich sicher das es Remus war der wegrannte. Keine Stimme war hörbar nur das schnelle Atmen seinerseits. Wo steckt er denn? "Komm gefälligst raus du, du, Sturkopf! Es tut mir ja leid was ich heute Früh gesagt hab', aber du hattest eben diesen, diese... . Och Remus komm schon, seit wann bist du nachtragend?" Ein kurzer Moment stille trat ein.  
"Vergiss es einfach, du bist hier und das ist Grund genug dir zu verzeihen." Bill erschrak als er Remus', der sich von hinten angeschlichen hatte, Arme um seine Hüfte spürte und ihm diese Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Ein leichtes lachen von Lupin war zu hören als er merkte wie sehr sein Freund erschrocken war.  
"Das ist nicht lustig R.J." "Doch eigentlich schon. Du machst dir sorgen um mich stimmts." "Und das findest du lustig, ich weis ja nicht ob man sich über Leute lustig macht die um einen besorgt sind." "Aber du bist nicht irgendwelche Leute." Ein leichtes Grinse um spielte Remus Lippen als er Bill immer näher an sich zog.  
"Das war auch nur ein Beispiel. Wär ja noch schöner wenn ich irgendein Leut' wär."  
Der große Weasley drehte sich in den Armen seines Freundes um und lehnte sich an ihn.  
Bill brach die Stille die eingetreten war nach kurzer Zeit: "Was war eigentlich der wahre Grund für deinen Besuch heute morgen?" "Das was ich dich schon gefragt habe." "Das, mit dem Wald indem wir uns übrigens, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, befinden?" "Ja. Und ich wollte dich wieder sehen, du hattest es ja noch nicht nötig dich bei den Zinnen blicken zulassen." Den letzten Teil sprach er mit einem gewissen unterton den er nur selten benutzte.  
"Vielleicht lag es ja daran das ich dich zur Eingangsfeier nicht gesehen hatte und somit dachte du wärest nicht da." Auch Bill sprach mit einem ärgerlichen Unterton.

Schweigen.

"Remus." "Hm."  
"Wie ist das jetzt mit dem Wochenende?" "Versaust du gern so eine Stimmung?"  
"Eigentlich nicht, aber da weis ich wann ich dich wieder sehe, allein."  
"Na dann sagen wir mal 10 Uhr Samstag und heute Abend bei den Zinnen, wie immer."  
"Einverstanden, und jetzt?" "Jetzt bleiben wir hier stehen, denn ich denk nicht dran dich wieder herzugeben, nicht für den Rest des Tages und später schnapp ich dich und zerr dich in meine Räume. Du wolltest ja alles über James und Lily, sowie Sirius und Peter erfahren. Auf den Zinnen ist das vielleicht nach zwei Stunden ungemütlich, ohne Kissen, ohne etwas zu essen, trinken oder bequemen Sitzgelegenheiten."  
"Und man hat bequeme Sachen an die nicht vom Regen durchgeweicht sind, wie jetzt." "Wieso?" Lupin schaute gen Baumkronen und Tannenwipfel, woraufhin er bemerkte das es regnete. Da er eine Kapuze und einen Umhang aus Drachenleder trug bemerkte er das leicht kühle Nass nicht. Er schlang seinen großen schwarzen Umhang um Bill und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran um ihn wieder mit seinen schmächtigen Armen zu umschlingen. Der größte Weasley Sprössling erwiderte die Umarmung und spürte den Atem von ,seinem' Remus im Nacken.  
Die Zeit verging und der Regen, der immer stärker geworden war, hatte auch den Umhang durchnässt.  
"Ich glaube wir sollten zurückgehen, mir ist kalt und ich hab' echt keinen Bock krank zu werden!" "Wieso denn nicht da könnte ich immer die Zeit mit dir verbringen, wenn ich keinen Unterricht gebe. Mein kleiner Bazillus." "Na vielen Dank. Slytherins sind Bakterien und ich bin ein Bazillus, passt irgendwie. Ich glaube ich sollte das Angebot annehmen." "Weist du wie fies du bist?" "Ja, wieso?" "Ist mir gerade so aufgefallen." "Du hast nichts zu tun, oder R.J." "Doch. Ich halt dich fest und lass dich nicht los." Bill entwich ein Lachen das er nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. "Und das nennst du was zutun? Weist du was, ich hab Hunger." "Ach und ich hab schon gedacht ein Hund treibt sich hier rum und knurrt so durch die Gegend." "Ha, ha sehr witzig Mr. Lässt du mich jetzt los oder verhungere ich in deinen Armen?" "Wenn ich dich jetzt loslasse sehe ich dich frühestens 23 Uhr wieder, allein."  
"Das ist doch schon in ca. 4 Stunden!" "4 Stunden. Zulange!" "Ich glaube nicht das das dir was nützt wenn ich verhungert bin, dann würdest du mich nie mehr sehen." Remus lies Bill los, der sich unter dem, vom Regen schweren, Umhang zu befreien versuchte. Ihm war zwar nicht mehr kalt, aber es war doch etwas unbequem im Wald zustehen, völlig durchnässt.  
"Bill." "Ja." "Ich hab' auch Hunger und kalt wird mir, da du mich nicht mehr wärmst, auch." Dies gesagt lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter, sodass er sich kurz schüttelte. Sogleich machten sie sich auf den Weg um noch bei Tageslicht aus dem Wald hinaus zu kommen. Für den Geschöpfe Prof. kein Problem, er kannte diesen Wald ja wie seine Westentasche und mit seinem Freund an seiner Seite war er schon viel durch diesen spaziert. Als sie nur noch dreißig Meter Wald vor sich hatten lösten die beiden sich voneinander. Weasley ging als erster in dir Richtung des Zauberer- Internates. Besser gesagt er rannte, da es natürlicher Weise im Freien noch mehr regnete als im Wald unter den Kronen und Wipfeln der Bäume. Das aller erste was er tun wollte war sich seinen nassen Sachen zu entledigen und eine heiße Dusche nehmen. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und auch in diesem, traf er niemanden an den er kannte, was er als positiv betrachtete.  
Remus rannte nicht wie Bill, da er eh nass war und der Umhang so schwer, als würde er noch eine Person auf seinem Rücken tragen und außerdem war der Regen für Remus etwas Wunderbares. Das einzige an ihm was nicht durchnässt war, waren seine Drachenlederstiefel die er sich in Rumänien gekauft hatte. Er lief gemütlich und in aller Ruhe über die Wiesen, die Brücke und die Gänge von Hogwarts, als er endlich am Eingang seiner Räumlichkeiten ankam. Auch er entledigte sich seinen Sachen und nahm ein Bad, was ziemlich kurz ausfiel, da er ja Hunger hatte und dieser einfach nicht verschwinden wollte. Also beeilte er sich um sein erstes richtiges Essen an diesem Tag einzunehmen.

In der Großen Halle warteten schon einige Schüler und Professoren auf das Essen, während andere noch im Schloss umherstreunten, Hausaufgaben machten, viele die sonst einer Außenbeschäftigung nach gingen blieben bei diesem Mistwetter im Internat. Einige Schüler hatten es scheinbar eilig, denn sie konnten keine Geduld mehr aufbringen zu warten.  
Dumbledore erschien pünktlich 20 Uhr um das tägliche Abendessen zu eröffnen und selber zu essen.  
Charly saß bei seinen fünf Freunden aus Gryffindor und redete und aß gleichzeitig. Auf Claires und Fildus' Gesicht breitete sich ein lächeln aus als sie einen freundlich wie immer aussehenden Prof. Lupin sahen. Kurze zeit später kam Bill herein und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden, die ihm einen Platz freigehalten hatten von wo aus er Remus und Remus ihn nicht sehen konnte. "Alles wieder in Ordnung bei euch? Eigentlich brauchst du gar nicht zu antworten, ich sehs schon in deinem Gesicht das ihr euch wieder vertragen habt." Mit einem leicht nach oben verzogenen Mundwinkel schaute er auf seinen Teller und sagte nur: "Bin ich denn so leicht zu durchschauen?" "Ja, im Gegensatz zu Lupin der das gleiche Lächeln wie immer trägt." Claire konnte sich ein leises Gekichere nicht verkneifen als Bill versuchte mit seinem Silberteller ein Spiegelbild von R.J. einzufangen.  
"Bill, du solltest vielleicht wissen dass dein Bruder es fast allein herausbekommen hat." "Wie bitte? Achso, ja der passt immer viel zu sehr auf und ist zu neugierig als es für ihn gut wäre. Was heißt eigentlich fast Fildus? Ihr habt es ihm doch nicht etwa erzählt oder? Und wenn dann hoffentlich nicht alles." Bill wurde ein wenig wütend behielt aber einen leisen Ton bei, während Claire und Fildus sich etwas verlegen nach diesen letzten Sätzen ansahen.  
"Nein, nicht alles, wir haben das dritte Schuljahr weggelassen, was soviel bedeutet wie..." Er sprach nun nur noch kaum hörbar "...das er nicht von uns weis dass du schwul bist und ihr zusammen seid." Bill wurde immer rasender behielt allerdings eine Flüster- Lautstärke bei um nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
"Was meinst du mit ,nicht von uns' Fildus?" "Na das wir es ihm nicht gesagt haben er es aber ohne großes trara raus finden wird, wenn er es noch nicht wissen sollte." " Ihr müsst ein wenig vorsichtiger sein es gibt ein paar Leute die ihr noch nicht davon überzeugt habt das ihr nur Freunde seit und kein Paar!" Der Weasley reagierte nicht auf Claires Worte und lud sich den Teller voll mit Essen, welches noch so heiß war das es noch dampfte.  
Das Gerede der Schüler, das klappern von Bechern, Besteck und Tellern übertönte den Regen, der immer kräftiger gegen die Fenster schlug. Ab und zu durchzuckte ein Blitz, die bereits rabenschwarze Nacht, auf den ein Donner folgte. Der erste Herbststurm in diesem Jahr an einem tag der Freude, zu mindest für zwei.  
Nach dem Abendessen verließen die meisten Lehrer und Schüler die Halle und brachen in Richtung Räumlichkeiten oder Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Die Weasley- Brüder und ihre Freunde machen sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm um teilweise ihre ersten Hausaufgaben zumachen. Gegen 22 Uhr wurde die Ausgehsperre verhängt so dass der größte Weasley- Spross eine Stunde später nur noch auf die Lehrer aufpassen musste, wenn er denn zu seinem ,Professor' wollte.  
Lupin wartete schon innen an der Tür auf ihn, als es an dieser klopfte.   
Warum erschreck ich denn, ich weis doch genau das er genau eine Stunde später da ist?  
Es klopfte weiter bis ein bestimmter Professor die Tür auf machte und den Gast eintreten lies. Es war allerdings nicht der erwatete Besuch, sondern eine Person mit der er nicht nach hundert Jahren gerechnet hätte. Severus Snape stand in seinen Räumen.  
"Was suchst du denn hier?" "Für Sie immer noch Sie, Lupin und was ich hier will merken Sie schon noch." Remus wurde immer nervöser da jeden Moment Bill anklopfen könnte und das mit Sicherheit riesengroßen Ärger gäbe.  
"Ich wurde damit beauftragt dir einen Trank zubrauen, damit du dich nicht in einen Werwolf verwandelst, wie du's scheinbar gerne tust." Sein Sarkasmus den er mal wieder an den Tag legte war weder lustig noch zum heulen, kurz er nervte einfach.  
"Darf ich raten wer es dir erzählt hat und dich damit beauftragt hat?" Eine zuckende Augenbraue war alles was er als Antwort bekam, was soviel bedeuten sollte wie 'mach ruhig, ist mir doch egal, ich muss dir ja nich zuhören'.  
"Dumbledore."  
Severus schmiss seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler eine Flasche mit seltsamfarbigem Inhalt zu, welche dieser nur mit Mühe fangen konnte.  
"Da macht man sich eine Arbeit und der lässt es fast fallen. Zu schade das er keiner meiner Schüler ist, sonst gäb's Punktabzug." Mit diesen Worten verlies Snape die gemütlichen Räume von Lupin und machte sich auf in die Kerker, wo sich seine Räume und das Büro des Tränkeprofessors und Hauslehrers von Slytherin befanden. Vor seinem Eingangsportrait blieb er allerdings stehen und starrte auf den Fußboden. Wieso freu ich mich eigentlich auf die erste Stunde mit diesem, diesem... Knirps? Er trat ein und lies sich auf seiner dunkelgrünen Ledercouch fallen, die sich von allen anderen Möbelstücken abhob. Das Zimmer war in tiefen Nachtschwarz und glänzendem Silber gehalten. Der Tisch, vor der Couch, war überladen mit Büchern so dass man die Silberne Tischplatte kaum sah. Nach einer guten Stunde schmökern, in Zaubertränkebüchern, raffte er sich auf und ging ins Bad um noch ein Bad zunehmen. Er zog seine Enge Robe aus und lies sie zu Boden sinken. Unter dieser kam ein schwarzes  
T-Shirt zum Vorschein und eine Hose die nicht gerade weit war, oder nur einwenig eng. Als er dieses Wäschestück auch losgeworden war kam noch seine Shorts zum Vorschein, die nicht schwarz waren wie alles andere sondern blau. Sein nackter Körper schwang sich in die Badewanne, die schon bis zur Hälfte ohne Mensch gefüllt war.

Remus stand in seinem Zimmer noch eine Weile herum bis er es sich in einem Sessel, welcher am Fenster stand, bequem machte und hinaus starrte. Das Feuer im Kamin flackerte nur noch an ein paar wenigen Stellen und verlosch fünf Minuten später ganz. Im Raum wurde es finster und totenstill, bis wieder jemand an der Tür klopfte und Lupin vor Schreck und Freude aufsprang, zur Tür rannte und diese mit Schwung aufriss. Doch die Freude und der Aufgebrachte Elan waren für die Katz.  
"Guten Abend Remus, darf ich?" "Ja natürlich, kommen sie rein!" Lupins Stimmungs-Barometer sank in die Kerker, als er sich vergewisserte das ein gewisser Jemand nicht da sei und er sich jetzt mit dieser Plage von Schulleiter rumschlagen musste ohne erbarmen.  
"War Prof. Snape schon bei dir?" "Ja, wieso?" "Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern. Wie geht es eigentlich deinen Freunden James, Lily, Peter, Sirius und Bill, nicht zu vergessen dem Nachwuchs, ist es überhaupt schon da?" "Moment, Moment, eins nach dem anderen. Von Peter hab ich eine zeit lang nichts gehört und den anderen geht's gut. Womit auch alle Fragen beantwortet wären." Ich hoffe das langt ihm, ich hab keinen Bock mich jetzt ernsthaft mit ihm zu unterhalten Will der mich loswerden? Na warte jetzt geh ich erst recht nicht so schnell  
"Nein nicht ganz. Eine Frage hätte ich da noch. Hast du was von Lord Voldemort gehört?" "Ja und Nein, Gerüchte sozusagen. Es wird erzählt dass er seine 'Streifzüge' gerade in Afrika hält. Andere sagen er befindet sich in Russland." " Also nichts Wahres." "Ob etwas war ist weis ich nicht. Was aber wahr ist, ist das seine Macht von Tag zu Tag wächst und mit ihr die Angst der Zaubererwelt."   
"Nun gut. Du weist wann du den Trank zunehmen hast?" " Ich schätze mal einen Tag vor Vollmond und dann am Vollmondtag, also zwei Tage lang aller vier Wochen." Lupins Stimme fing an zu zittern als er über sich reden sollte, was er nur bei max. vier Leuten tat.  
"Ich werde dich wieder verlassen, es ist schon Mitternacht durch. Gute Nacht Remus wir sehen uns ja beim Frühstück." Dumbledore ging zur Tür und wollte austreten als Remus noch hinterher rief. "Es ist ein Junge, Harry Potter!" Seine Stimme war wieder stark und zitterte nicht mehr. Dumbledore verlies die Räume und ging seines Weges. Er weis mehr als er sagt.  
An Remus klopfte es, keine Minute später, wieder.  
Was will der denn jetzt schon wieder? Ich mach am besten gar nicht auf. Es klopfte noch einmal. Ich bin nicht da! "R.J. komm schon ich weis das du da bist. Mach endlich auf!"  
Da es immer noch dunkel war fiel Remus über ein paar Dinge, als er endlich an der Tür ankam. "Was treibst du da drin?" Remus, völlig außer Atem, öffnete die Tür.  
"Wie siehst du denn aus?" Bill hatte im Kamin sogleich Feuer gemacht als er eingetreten war und begutachtete nun seinen Tollpatsch, der hier und da ein paar Kratzer hatte.  
"Ich bin über ein paar Dinge geflogen als ich zur Tür wollte." Der Weasley schaute seinen Freund an und sagte unter lachen nur zwei Wörter: "Du Trottel." "Das ist nicht komisch, du Cherubim." (Für alle die nicht wissen was das heißt, Cherubim ist Latein und bedeutet so viel wie Racheengel)  
Als Bill vor dem Kamin seinen Gedanken nach hing setzte sich Remus neben ihn, worauf dieser sofort einen roten Wuschelkopf auf seiner Schulter liegen hatte.  
"Müde?" "Ein wenig." "Na dann ab ins Bett!" "Ich hab heut aber keine Lust. Viel zu anstrengend."  
"Hahahahahahaha (lachen). Ich meine schlafen, Heia machen, nichts anderes." Bill konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
"Ach du." Remus drückte Bill an sich und haucht ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, der scheinbar sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde. Der Weasley- Spross kuschelte sich immer näher an Lupin heran bis er auf seiner Schoss lag und kurz vorm einschlafen war. "du bist eben doch mein kleiner roter Wuschelkopf Cherubim."  
Stille  
"Remus wie ist das jetzt eigentlich mit den anderen Marauders?" "Nicht mehr diese Nacht, wenn ich dirs jetzt erzähle schläfst du eh nur ein. Sooo." Er hob mit seinen dünnen Armen Bill hoch und brachte ihn bis vor den Eingang des Gryffindorturms, wo die beiden sich trennten. Aber nicht ohne einen kleinen Kuss der sich auf etwas länger ausdehnte. Remus ging wieder in seine Räume um noch ein paar Minuten zu schlafen und Bill tat es ihm gleich.

"EY, HEY, AUFWACHEN! Oder willst du den ganzen Tag hier liegen bleiben?"   
"Was, was is los? Uaaaahhh. Spinnst du?" "Na sie mal einer an tatsächlich munter, kaum zu glauben." Fildus, der noch immer einen Becher in der Hand hielt aus dem das kühle Morgenmuffelkiller-Nass gekommen war, stellte sich aufrecht vor seines Mitschülers Bett und setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf, was dem Rotschopf gar nicht gefiel.  
"Du bist total bescheuert weist du das schon? Reist einen aus'm Tiefschlaf ohne driftigen Grund." "Ist unser Mr. Morgenmuffel etwa gereizt, weil er die Nacht nicht genug geschlafen hat, oooooh."  
Die grün-braunen Augen des Hüters der Gryffindor- Mannschaft (ich meine Bill nur so) funkelten und strahlten Wut, sowie Hass aus. "Mr. Morgenmuffel ist gegen was weis ich Uhr ins Bett und hatte einen zum Glück tiefen Schlaf, weil ich mich ja sonst waschen müsste und das wäre ja wohl was wo ich gestern Abend erst geduscht habe." Seine Stimme wurde immer rasender und wütender, bis er sich doch entschloss aufzustehen um einem gewissen lebenden Wecker eins über die Rübe zu ziehen und sich anschließend noch ins Bad zu verziehen um seine Morgentoilette zu erledigen. An einer klitzekleinen Katzenwäsche kam er dann allerdings nicht vorbei, nachdem er sich aus Schlaftrunkenheit die Zahnpasta nicht wie üblich auf den Bürstenkopf bekam und diese ohne umschweife auf seinen Oberkörper landete.  
Norlus' Gefrage über die letzte Nacht wurde mit der Zeit langweilig und so beschloss Bill ihm ein wenig über die letzte Nacht zu erzählen, nicht alles aber fast.  
Die treffen der beiden Nachtschwärmer fanden bis zum Wochenende jeden Abend bzw. Nacht statt, mal länger mal kürzer. Sie schliefen meistens nebeneinander auf den Zinnen ein ohne nur ein Wort gewechselt zu haben. Die bloße Anwesenheit des anderen langte ihnen, oder besser gesagt musste ihnen langen. Sie wollten nicht wieder in der ganzen Schule gemieden werden nur weil wieder Gerüchte umgingen sie wären zusammen, Bill würde dadurch bessere Noten bekommen und Professor Lupin hätte Bill einen Trank untergejubelt. Die Gerüchteküche brodelte und kochte regelrecht über.  
Dass allerdings nichts davon wahr war, sondern nur eine falsche Schlussfolgerung eines Schülers, der die beiden am Waldrand gesehen hatte. An diesem Tag hatte sich Remus wieder zurück verwandelt, von allen Kräften seines Körpers verlassen, verwundet sowie psychisch völlig am Ende, in den Armen eines Menschen, der ihm damals nur beistand, lag.

Auf dem Weg zum ersten Hogsmeade- Besuch, des letzten Schuljahres, kamen noch mehr Gerüchte auf weil Charlies großer Bruder mit einem gewissen Professor im ,Drei Besen' gesessen hat und sie zusammen einen heißen Kaffee tranken um sich aufzuwärmen, von der eisigen Kälte die schon herrschte. Dieses Jahr war das bis dahin schwierigste von beiden, was sie noch mehr zusammen geschweißt hat.  
Die Gerüchte hatten ein was Gutes und hundert schlechtes. Das gute war, dass sie die zwei zusammengebracht haben, das hunderte schlechte allerdings zehrte an ihren Nerven und stürzte sie in ein Tiefes schwarzes Loch der Verzweiflung, der Trauer, des Hasses, der Wut auf die anderen und den Gedanken sie seien in der Welt verlassen und allein.  
Damals verging der letzte Punkt aber als sie sich bewusst wurden das sie für einander immer da sein würden und den anderen nicht mehr hergeben würden. Somit gaben sie den Gerüchten einen wahren Kern (was wohl eher nicht so direkt gemeint war). Was sie noch erwartet in ihrem Leben werden sie vermutlich gemeinsam bestehen können.

Die erste Zaubertränkestunde bei Professor Snape fiel aus, aus unbekannten Gründen.  
Toll. ,ich freu mich auf unsere erste gemeinsame Stunde' ts. Arschloch. Der kann doch nicht einfach so krank machen oder verschwinden. Ja wo sind wir denn hier hingekommen? Charlys Laune hellte sich nicht gerade auf, als Dumbledore in den Kerkern erschienen war und die Freistunde ausrief. Da Hufflepuff und Gryffindor gemeinsam Zaubertränke hätten, hatte Hubertus in der Freistunde auf seinen Zugkameraden und Kameradinnen gewartet um ihre Eindrücke zu diskutieren oder einfach nur zu tratschen, wie man es auch nennen könnte. Auch bei ihnen spielte sich der restliche Woche nichts mehr ab. Keine Hausaufgaben, Ausarbeitungen oder ähnliches zu erledigen und der Gipfel war Mistwetter, nur Regen und Sturm. Alles in allem also Stinklangweilig. Der kleinste, sich in Hogwarts befindende, Weasley verstand sich nicht sehr gut mit den anderen Mädchen aus Gryffindor, außer Susan und Jane. Vielleicht lag es daran das ihn die weiblichen Wesen aus seinem Jahrgang nur wegen seiner Klugheit her mochten und er so was auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.  
Mit den meisten Jungs kam er gut klar, wenn man Slytherins außen vorlässt.  
Als sich am Freitag zum Abendessen alle Schüler in der Großen Halle trafen, ging ein wildes Gespräch durch die Reihen und Häuser.  
"Habt ihr's schon gehört?" "Ja, aber wie kann das sein, ich meine was ist das für ein Ding?" Alle sprachen darüber aber keiner wusste etwas genaues, nur das Dumbledore verhindern will das noch mehr passiert.

Ende Kapi. 5  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Gegen Kommentare bin ich nicht abgeneigt!


End file.
